


A Cowboy for Your Brother

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hanzo thinks no one is taking their jobs seriously, McCree suffers from love at first sight, and Genji plays matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cowboy for Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> So it's recently been stated that Hanzo doesn't have prosthetics. While that saddens me, I'm still going to sometimes use the headcanon that he does. This particular fanfic doesn't directly mention Hanzo's legs so you can imagine for yourself if he has prosthetics or not.
> 
> Also, disclaimer, I don't own the game or the characters. All belong to Blizzard. This is definitely a far cry from my first fanfic since it's nothing but silliness and fluff... With a hint of sad but it's not really and is brief.

A chance to start again.

 

That's what Hanzo had been told by Genji while on their way to the Overwatch base. He wasn't really excited to try and start a new life but that didn't mean he wasn't willing to try. However, he had heard stories and rumors about a few of the different operatives. The popular ones he's heard said Overwatch housed a mad ape, a girl who could turn into light, and a vigilante who was wanted in different parts of the world.

 

He learned not to take them to heart.

 

“I am grateful you have chosen to join us brother. I hope you come to enjoy working with everyone.” Hanzo looks at Genji for a brief moment before his attention returns to the passing clouds. He doesn't know what to say really, feeling more trapped than secure in the massive metal machine, but he offers a nod and the quiet promise of 'I will try’.

 

He imagines Genji smiling behind his mask, if the glowing green lights getting brighter are any indication.

 

When they finally land, Hanzo almost feels intimidated yet unimpressed at the same time. The Overwatch base is massive but shows signs of abandonment and neglect. But that is understandable. He follows Genji into the base, taking in his surroundings as he was trained to do. Every corner, every door, everything is examined and noted. He won't take any chances despite Genji's assurance. When they reach the end of the hall, the doors slide open and Hanzo is hit with a smell of oil and peanut butter. His nose twitches but he doesn't show his discomfort.

 

“Winston. I have brought Hanzo.” Hanzo hears a very gruff response followed by what appears to be an ape in armor swinging towards them. So they do have an ape. He lands in front of the brothers, sharp teeth bared as he smiles wide.

 

“Hanzo I presume. It's very nice to meet you.” Not wanting to seem rude, Hanzo bows before speaking.

 

“It is also nice to meet you.” Winston seems to smile wider as he ushers them over to one of the tables littered with parts and gadgets. Hanzo is given a communicator and data pad on his fellow companions if he wants to get to know their names and faces before meeting them. Hanzo stiffly accepts the equipment, following Genji once more after Winston has finished his drawn out welcome.

 

“Were you surprised?” Hanzo pictures Genji grinning at his robotic interaction with the scientist. He finds that thought nearly ironic.

 

“At first, yes. I had heard rumors but did not think them true.”

 

“Do not worry, brother. He only looks like an animal but he is more human than anything.”

 

“I did not say otherwise.” Genji hums and Hanzo almost feels like crying at the near normal conversation he's having with his supposed-to-be-dead brother. He had expected some amount of disdain from Genji, even if he had said he forgave Hanzo but no hate was evident in his voice. It's almost too much for Hanzo to take.

 

“Genji, is this your brother, love?” Hanzo is almost startled at the sudden bubbly voice but barely manages to keep himself from jumping in surprise. He turns and a girl is right in front of him, smiling as she looks him over. He sees Genji nod and gesture to Hanzo.

 

“Tracer, this is my brother Hanzo. Hanzo, this is-”

 

“Lena! Call me Lena. It's so nice that you're joining us. Feel free to talk to me any time you like!” Hanzo bows once again, stunned silent by the amount of cheer this girl exudes. Genji let's out a low chuckle next to him.

 

After they're done talking with Tracer, they continue touring before Genji shows Hanzo where he'll be sleeping. They're a few feet away when one of the doors open and McCree exits. The moment he sees Genji, he smiles and walks toward the pair.

 

“Glad ta see yer back Genji. Was gettin’ lonely without ya ta bother.” He claps Genji on the shoulder before his gaze shifts to Hanzo standing just behind the cyborg.

 

“Now if I'm correct in my assumption, yer Hanzo, right?” Said man nods, shoulders seeming to relax in McCree’s presence. He doesn't understand why he feels calm in front of this man but his body is slowly unwinding. It might be the calm attitude McCree gives off that's affecting him. He isn't sure. But he knows it doesn't make him comfortable.

~~~~~

Hanzo can't understand why everyone is acting so friendly towards him. He's the reason Genji has to live inside a metal suit, the reason their companion almost died. Why do none of them treat Hanzo with spiteful words and cold glares? He wants to ask but he feels what little comfort created during their first meetings will crumble and he won't get it back.

 

McCree makes everything even more confusing, always asking Hanzo if he wants to drink together or go out for food, maybe even a movie. Hanzo declines most of them, only accepting when he knows they won't be alone. Despite how calm he feels with the cowboy, that just makes him all the more wary. Genji, on the other hand, seemed to sense Hanzo's distress and assured him McCree meant no harm. Hanzo didn't feel better.

 

“You seem to be in a great amount of distress. Is there any way I can assist you?” Hanzo looks up from his seat in the dining hall and sees Zenyatta floating in front of him. Hanzo gives the omnic a bow of respect, as he was the one to quell Genji's anger.

 

“I do not know. Everything here is new and strange to me. I am still taking time to adjust.” Zenyatta hums, metallic voice seeming to echo.

 

“You are confused. Angry. Not unlike your brother used to be.” Hanzo feels himself tense a little at that but tries his best to remain calm. When Zenyatta offers meditating, he feels all his muscles tighten. Hanzo had not meditated since leaving the clan. When he tried, memories of his past regrets would flood his mind so he found other ways to pass the time. He declines the monk's offer as politely as he can before getting up to get rid of his plate and go to the training room.

 

He needs a distraction and fast.

 

On his way there, though, McCree manages to stop him and offers to hang out once again. When Hanzo explains where he's going, McCree uses that to his advantage.

 

“Then how 'bout we have a friendly spar? Nuthin’ like a nice workout off duty.” Hanzo isn't sure he wants the company but he knows he should try to get along with the other members. Sighing, he allows McCree to walk with him until they reach the room. Each grab a non-lethal version of their normal weapons, readying themselves to fight the other. Athena counts down and Hanzo braces himself for a fight.

 

The match ends with Hanzo winning against McCree 13 to 8.

~~~~~

His first mission for Overwatch, to make sure Talon doesn't manage to steal some fancy tech, and Hanzo already feels like he might go insane if nothing happens soon. It isn't because he's impatient or excited, but because his teammates won't stop talking over their communicators. It's mostly Lucio and D. Va with McCree joining in every now and then, and honestly, the constant banter about everything _except_ the mission is starting to get to Hanzo. He expected fighters who took their jobs seriously, not children playing hero out of boredom. He's really starting to rethink being part of this group. Hanzo is thankful and audibly sighs in relief when Soldier tells them to be serious as there's movement from Talon. From what Hanzo can see from his perch on a building, there are multiple foes splitting off into teams to try and get as much of the tech as they can at once. A foolish tactic that Hanzo knows will be their downfall. He readies his bow and aims a scatter arrow at the closest cluster of enemies. When he fires, satisfaction is all he feels when all the targets are taken out.

 

Soldier's gruff voice is then heard over the communicator, requesting backup to deal with Reaper. Lucio and D. Va answer with ‘they'll be there soon’, which meant Hanzo was stuck with McCree to deal with the goons. It wouldn't have been so bad if not for that damn cowboy suddenly shouting something about it being high noon despite how dark it was. Hanzo will never understand Western slang.

 

Thankfully, despite the overwhelming amount of unprofessionalism and annoying shouting into his ear, Hanzo is grateful they manage to beat Talon and keep the tech safe.

~~~~~

Genji isn't sure if his brother is doing any better than he did before joining Overwatch. Yes, he now has a permanent place to sleep, good food he can have at any time, and people he can call family, but Hanzo still acts like the world is against him. The cyborg knew it would take time but he wasn't sure how much. Even more so, he doesn't want to push his brother any further than he's willing to go.

 

He had seen Hanzo at his worst before, eyes glassy with bags under them and his proud frame hunched and looking frail. That was when they were still part of the clan and he was off doing whatever he wanted without considering his brother's state. He may have seen it a couple times, when Hanzo looked like the world was literally resting on his shoulders, but Genji was too caught up in his own fun to actually care. If he had actually tried to do something, maybe Hanzo wouldn't have been put in that position of having to kill his own sibling. But what's done is done and from what he can tell, Hanzo looks better than he did when tasked with being heir to the clan, even if he's not fully recovered.

 

Now there's the matter of a certain cowboy who has been making his interest in Genji's brother very known even if no one has really picked up on it yet. But Genji has.

 

It's not that Genji is against McCree becoming something more with Hanzo, it's just the fact that he practically embodies everything that Hanzo tries to avoid. A loud, booming voice, energy enough for 6 people despite his age, and a bit lacking on the personal hygiene even if it's only minor. Hanzo was the type to take at least three showers a day and that probably hasn't changed.

 

But Genji's sure that if anyone can get Hanzo to open up, it's McCree. Because despite that calm demeanor and quick snark, he really does care about those he considers friends (even if he wants Hanzo as a more than friend). So Genji finds himself just outside the base where McCree is relaxing and taking massive puffs of his cigar. When McCree sees him, he smiles and exhales smoke towards him.

 

“Howdy Genji. What can I do for ya?” Genji gets closer only by a few steps, wanting to stay downwind of the smoke.

 

“I would like to help you with your quest to… woo my brother.” McCree stops himself from taking another puff, grateful he didn't or he might be choking. He looks at Genji as if the cyborg just told him that he and Hanzo weren't actually related and that was just some random guy he found while scouring the streets of Hanamura. It might be the fact Genji said woo.

 

“Beg pardon?”

 

“I want to help. You get with my brother. Hanzo.” McCree slowly nods like Genji was speaking Japanese and not careful English.

 

“I heard ya. Just… why? I mean, I'm happy you approve and aren't tryin’ ta slice me ta bits but-”

 

“I feel it would be good for Hanzo to have someone he can talk to that isn't me. I can't be the only person on the team he has for comfort.” And even then, their relationship hasn't healed that far yet.

 

“If you are able to help my brother then I will not stop you. I just want you to promise that you won't hurt him further. He… he has had enough to deal with in his life.” McCree took a few more puffs of his cigar before snuffing it out on the pavement and standing to face Genji.

 

“Partner, I plan on treatin’ yer brother like a king.”

 

Because McCree was nothing if not a goddamn lovestruck gentleman.

~~~~~

The plan was simple. Slowly get Hanzo to break out of his shell by doing or getting things he would enjoy. From what Genji remembered, Hanzo enjoyed reading when he wasn't training or eating at the local ramen restaurant. So why not get him a book?

 

Genji recalled that a book his brother enjoyed immensely was one of Ogyu Sorai's works _Distinguishing the Way._ A hard book to find but they'd managed to track down a copy and planned to have McCree give it to Hanzo as a present. Simple enough, since all he had to do was give it to the man who seemed to be spending the afternoon in his room.

 

“Here ya go darlin’. A gift.” Hanzo had the door open just enough that McCree figured out he had been cleaning his arrows and bow. When Hanzo took the book, he felt confused but elated when he saw the name etched on the cover.

 

“Thank you McCree. But how…” Realization hit Hanzo as he figured out only Genji could have known what books the archer read. Hanzo ignored the slight ache in his chest and did his best to seem grateful, which he was. He didn't have much and left most of his belongings behind after leaving the clan. To have something he read and enjoyed in his younger years was a welcome sight.

 

“So I take it ya like the present?” Hanzo nodded and didn't realize he was smiling until McCree let out a gasp.

 

“Well look at that. You _can_ smile.” Hanzo only stared for a moment, muttered out another quick thank you, then closed his door. McCree let out a chuckle, walking away and already planning his next move, an invite to go drink at the local pub.

 

Or that would have been the plan but the pub had closed down for a bit due to renovations because of a massive bar fight. So he figured the next best thing was sitting together outside in the quiet with some sake and whiskey. In hindsight, the pub would have probably been too loud for Hanzo's liking anyway.

 

This was actually a better idea, just them, the quiet surroundings, and alcohol. Hanzo didn't seem to mind either, even though he was alone with McCree. The alcohol was probably helping ease Hanzo's tension with the situation, too. Neither talked, just sat there taking leisurely sips as the wind softly blew and rustled the few trees. To the assassin, it was perfect. To the cowboy, it was near perfect _and_ aggravating. McCree liked sitting with Hanzo, alone and just enjoying the others company but while he could appreciate some peace and quiet every now and then, he could just keep still for so long. So he figures if he has to move something, might as well be his mouth.

 

“Is sake the only thing ya drink?” Hanzo didn't react at first, just took another swig of his drink then glanced at McCree.

 

“Fourty seven minutes.” McCree could only stare in confusion, waiting for Hanzo to explain what he meant.

 

“That is how long we have sat here without you talking. Frankly, I'm impressed. I expected you to crack in at least ten.” McCree took a moment to process what Hanzo had said and then smirked.

 

“Yer tellin’ me ya were countin’ that entire time?” Hanzo nods and McCree laughs.

 

“Just get more and more interestin’ don't’cha?” Hanzo just hums and looks away.

 

“But to answer your earlier question, no. Sake is not the only think I drink.” He then goes to list off the other alcohol he enjoys before their conversation steers towards random facts about each other and McCree making bad jokes that Hanzo sometimes laughs at. McCree feels like he's over the damn moon, seeing Hanzo smiling and laughing at him being an idiot, and he makes a note in his tipsy mind to thank Genji once this is over.

 

Once they're drunk enough, both men walk back into the base and head towards their respective rooms. McCree almost wants to kiss Hanzo goodnight, but even with the alcohol in their systems, he knows that's a risky maneuver, and settles for clapping the shorter man on the shoulder as a goodbye.

 

He can tell though, he's right there at the edge of the cliff, waiting to take that leap of faith and hoping he lands at the bottom safely.

~~~~~

McCree is starting to think the world is against him being happy. That just when he finds that little sliver of hope that something will go right, the universe just crashes down around him and denies whatever happiness he was seeking.

 

Well, that's how you feel anyway when you get shot in the damn liver by your former boss. But maybe he's exaggerating because of the pain. He knows the hit isn't fatal but damn if it doesn't hurt like a bitch. And of all the people to get shot by.

 

They were on another mission to stop Talon agents from getting their grubby hands on some sort of thing that McCree can't even recall right now, the pain is so annoying. Friggin Talon and their greed.

 

McCree grunts as he falls against the wall of a building before slowly pushing off and continuing his trek back towards the rest of the team. He had been kind of an idiot and ran off after a lone straggler who was trying to duck and cover out of the fray. McCree had gotten pissed when he saw the man running away and leaving his comrades to die so he figured he'd give the man a piece of his mind by putting a bullet through the agent's. He had succeeded but Reaper had managed to catch him off guard and wound McCree before he could run for backup, communicator having been smashed to bits in an earlier skirmish and gun having long run out of bullets somehow. Now he just hoped he didn't bleed out before catching up to his comrades. Hell, at the pace he was going, Reaper would find and kill him before that even happened.

 

What really got to McCree was the fact that as the blood kept oozing from his wound, all he could think about was Hanzo. How he was just starting to get the man to warm up to him, even got Hanzo to fucking smile while everyone else thought he didn't do that at all. How he was planning on keeping that promise to Genji about treating Hanzo like a king if he managed to get into that sort of relationship with the other man. McCree would regret it for the rest of his ghostly existence if he died now after getting so much progress done with the archer.

 

“You're still so pathetic.” Damn. That possibility just might happen at this rate.

 

McCree turns his head and sees Reaper slowly closing in on him. He's not walking very fast and McCree can only think that he wants to savor this before he actually kills his former subordinate. The bastard was always a pretty fucked up guy when it came to killing an enemy. Now the same thing was going to happen to McCree and he hadn't even told Hanzo he liked him yet. The cowboy just smiles bitterly.

 

“Same could be said 'bout yerself. Yer lookin’ like a ripoff of the boogeyman, partner.” He may be dying and just seconds away from getting shot by a very deadly enemy, but McCree sure as hell isn't going out without getting a good last insult in. Reaper just growls and aims one of his guns right at McCree. He waits for the gun to fire but instead of a loud bang, he hears a familiar shout that's soon followed by a massive roar. His eyes go wide as two massive blue dragons fly past him and right for Reaper who curses and starts shooting the beasts instead. When that proves useless, he turns and runs away as a cloud of black smoke, killing McCree no longer on his mind. McCree just continues to stare at the dragons that continue chasing Reaper for a bit then vanish when he's out of sight.

 

Right. He forgot. Mystical dragons. That's a thing. Either that or the blood loss has started messing with his brain. But an exposed chest in his face and a very angry expression reminds him that giant blue dragons are actually real and are controlled by the very man he was trying to woo (as Genji had put it at the start of all this, which still has McCree reeling because seriously, woo).

 

“You are either a very lucky or a very stupid man, McCree.” Hanzo seems pretty pissed, which is like his default look, but McCree notices the concern accompanied with that anger, and his chest bubbles with happiness. It's not every day the man you're trying to get to like you comes to your rescue and shows actual genuine concern for your well-being.

 

“Nice ta see ya also, darlin’. Impeccable timin’ ya have as well.” Hanzo just grunts in annoyance and places his bow over his shoulder so he had enough leverage to help McCree. They're slowly making their way back towards the others, Hanzo filling him in on what had happened after he ran off to kill the agent. McCree smiled more when Hanzo told him he managed to push back Widowmaker into retreating with a few lucky shots of his arrows, something that McCree inwardly thinks is badass and a bit of a turn on. There's another beat of silence until McCree manages to gasp out a quiet ‘thanks for the save’. Hanzo doesn't reply immediately but when he does, McCree thinks he might just be ok with dying at the moment.

 

“Of course I'd save you. You have become important to me.”

~~~~~

After McCree is fully healed (and holding more energy than he ever has in his entire life thanks to Mercy's enforcement of a shitton of bedrest), Hanzo is already waiting with a bottle of wine and whiskey. McCree happily takes the alcohol and invites the assassin into his room for a drink, an offer that Hanzo graciously accepts. They're not in McCree's room for long until Hanzo is taking the bottles and setting them aside for the moment. McCree is about to ask if anything is wrong when Hanzo grabs the man by the shirt and drags his face down enough that their lips meet. McCree is at a loss for words but doesn't think much about it as he presses his lips harder against Hanzo's and rests his hands on the archer's hips. The kiss lasts for a few moments before Hanzo pulls away, smirking in triumph. McCree thinks he might look the same but perhaps goofier.

 

“Did I do somethin’ ta deserve that, darlin’?” Hanzo's smirk doesn't falter as his hands move from McCree's shirt to his shoulders.

 

“That was for not dying on the last mission like an idiot. And the next one…” Hanzo pulls McCree closer so that their mouths are just centimeters apart.

 

“Will be because I want to.” And they do kiss again, this time with much more heat and a mix of tongues. McCree just enjoys the moment and figures he'll properly ask Hanzo to date him after a few more kisses and some shots of whiskey.

  
He also has to thank Genji for playing matchmaker with his own brother but that can wait.


End file.
